Catching the sickness? Starfire Meets Kai the Captain of the Seraph Pirates!
Starfire was flying as she had just got done dealing with yet another ship full of marines. It was the third one since she started the mission to relax two days ago. If relaxing could be called a mission, but since it was a order from Dragon himself she really couldn't disobey it. Besides unlike the last time she was ordered to relax it didn't end up going so well. She sighed and kept flying while having a chat with her sword. Starfire thinking: I swear this mission is pointless. How can I Relax when I got a bounty on my head and having to deal with idiots. Sword: Well it seems the only way for you to quit working for a few days is being ordered to. Starfire thinking: I have more things to do with my time then taking a break. But whatever I'll try to enjoy the break he gave me. Sword: Good at least your using your brain. If that is even possible. Starfire thinking: Shut it idiot sword. You have no room to talk. Finally a island damn those idiots wasted what energy I had left. Sword: Idiot girl your the one that started it. Starfire thinking: No I just finished it. With that Starfire flew off towards the island thinking of landing on it and fixing herself up before finding a place to eat. Meanwhile aboard The Soul Sword, Kai was walking back and forth across the bow of the ship. His crew were watching him with mounting irritation. Luther: What the hell is the matter with him? Eldora: No idea, he's been doing it for hours now. Imogen: Uncle Kai's been twitchy for days. Luther: If it was something I could fix, we'd have talked about it already. Rosita walks out of the cabin with an incredulous look on her face Rosita: You really can't see what's wrong? You all asked him to stop flying off about a week ago, remember? He hasn't even spread his wings once since then. Eldora: He just wants to fly? Rosita: If you'd had wings most of your life, wouldn't you? Kai dropped to the ground and started doing press ups. His face a mask of concentration. Luther: We should tell him we don't mind. Staying out of the air obviously isn't good for him. Eldora: Well what are you waiting for you're first officer. Luther rolled his eyes before walking to the bow and standing next to Kai. Luther: Boss, we've all been talking.....well we want you to know we're not really that bothered about you flying off now and again. So you don't have to stop flying completely just for us. Kai's face lit up like Luther had just handed him the key to One Piece itself. Then he composed himself. Kai: Well if you're all sure, then I'll go stretch my wings. Kai barely stayed on the ship for two more seconds before spreading his wings and taking to the skies. Meanwhile Starfire was still flying. The island was still a good half hour to a hour away. She was enjoying the feel of sticking her hand just under the water while she flew above it. She also was trying to figure out what was making her feel a little different. She pushed the thought aside since she was in no way shape or form wanting to deal with it. Her sword was trying to talk to her but Starfire wasn't listening. He called her a idiot girl and left her be. Kai: Wooohooo!!! Kai was completely euphoric as he soared up to the clouds. His crew's request for him not to fly had made him feel like he'd been chained down. It had taken all his resolve to keep his word and not fly. The cooler air up in the clouds felt the breath of life brushing against his skin. He pushed himself to fly faster, moving the air from in front of him to create a vacuum and accelerating into it. He looked down at the log pose on his wrist and followed its guide till the next island came into sight. Kai thinking: At this distance they should catch up to me in a few hours. I guess I should have a look around while I'm here. Kai immediately rolled into a steep dived, his speed barely slowing at all until he was just a hundred feet up. He quickly came in for a landing on the peak of the tallest tree in the area, from where he surveyed the land below him. Meanwhile Starfire was closer to the island. She decide before she landed she would check to make sure no idiots were on the island. As she was flying around the island she had another chat with her sword. Sword: Do you even know the meaning of the word RELAX? Starfire thinking: '''I know what it means. Just because I'm checking this place for idiots does not mean I'm not going to relax. Rather deal with that now then be relaxing and have to deal with them. '''Sword: In other words your trying to find something else to do so you won't have to take a break? Starfire: '''Hey your words not mine. Besides I'm not working just looking and you know it. Stupid dumb ass sword. '''Sword: And you are still a idiot girl who has no clue what relaxing means. Starfire ignored her sword as she kept flying. After being somewhat happy with no findings of Marine and also flying by Kai once. She landed deep in the forest and dealt with her wounds before putting her cape on and heading to the shack she saw as she flew by. Kai leaped down from the tree top, landing softly on the ground below. He heard a sudden loud growl from behind him. He spun around to come face to face with a bear standing at 8 feet tall. Kai: Well isn't that just perfect. I really don't want to fight you know. The bear roared and stood onto it's hind legs, towering at almost 15 feet high. It's claws extending from the paws in the air. Kai: You asked for it. Soru! Kai vanished and a moment later appeared just above the bear's head. He kicked straight down with such force that the bear's head flew straight into the ground forming a small impact crater around where it had struck the ground. Kai landed next to it and tapped his toe on the ground, fixing his shoe. Kai: Next time don't be so sensitive about getting visitors. Without another word he walked deeper into the forest, head for a nearby stream. Meanwhile Starfire was getting pissed. She couldn't seem to find the shack that she seen in the sky. She was even more pissed that the animal life on the island seemed to not want her there as she punched back a tiger that was stupid enough to attack. Starfire: A mission to relax more like a mission to get more pissed. Serious if it's not marines it's something else. Damn I can't even find that damn shack. Sword: If you wasn't in such a rush you would've found it by now. Starfire: As of right now I'm not in the mood to deal with you. Sword: Just keep walking straight about a mile and you'll see it idiot girl. Starfire: You could've told me this sooner ya know you stupid idiot of a sword. Starfire starts walking leaving behind the knocked out tiger. As she walks she curses up a storm under her breath. After a few more minutes of walking she made it to the shack. She turn back to the trees and noticed it was closer then she thought. She ignored her sword as it was calling her a "blind idiot girl". As she made her way to the little window of the shack. The owner of the shack sees her walk up and remembers seeing her on wanted posters. Before he quit being a marine he started to wonder what justice really was. He is in a plan brown shirt and black pants. He pulls out a pen and pad of paper. Man: What can I get you? Starfire: Well since this is a food shack I'll take two of your specials. And something to drink since I don't know what drinks ya have. The man nods and writes her order down. Starfire is a step ahead of him as she brings out 3,100 belis. She handed them over and the man got to work filling her order after setting a bottle of cola down for her. Star picks it up and goes to sit down waiting for her order. Kai sniffed the air and could smell food wafting across to him on the breeze. It was faint, but he could trace it through the air. Following his nose across the island he soon came across a small shack with a woman sitting outside. Kai thinking: Damn, she's pretty. This trip might be more fun than I thought. He walked quickly over to the shack and looks over the menu. Man: What can I get you? Kai: Can I get a special and a large drink? The man just nods and hold out his hand for the cash. Kai quickly paid him and walked over to stand by the girl. Kai: Mind if I join you miss? Starfire ignore the man as he stood by her. She did stand up when she seen her order done. Starfire: You don't need to ask to do anything. Starfire then walks back over to the shack to get her order. While her back is turned her sword is having a laugh. Starfire thinking: What is it that's got you laughing like a moron? Sword: You got the hots for a guy you don't even know. Who wouldn't be laughing. Starfire thinking: I do not man your annoying as hell. If it wasn't for the fact I still needed you I would so roast you. That shut her sword up. Starfire took her order back over to where her cola was and sat down. Starfire smirked as the man still stood there. Starfire: Do what you want I don't care. Starfire then started to eat her meals. It wasn't to bad but it wasn't as good as what she ate at the base. Kai sat down opposite the girl and smiled at her. Kai: I guess I'll join you then, my name's Kai. What's yours? Starfire swallowed the food that was in her mouth and took a look at Kai. She then smirked. Starfire: Starfire or Star or as like my sword likes to call me idiot girl. Kai hesitated for a moment wondering if her heard her correctly. Kai: Your sword calls you idiot girl? I think I'll just stick to Star, unless you prefer idiot girl of course. Starfire smirked as she finished half of her order before looking at Kai. Starfire: Whatever floats your boat boy. I don't really care what you call me. I just tend to ignore most of it anyways. Starfire then started on her other half of her order. She never really realized how hungry she was until now. She was starting to wonder if ordering more would be a good idea or not. Kai tried to avoid openly smirking at her, whilst still being amused by her obvious attempt to try and scare him off. Kai: Well I guess I'll just stick with Star, its cuter. Enjoying his mild attempt to winder her up, he stuck his tongue out at Star before going to collect his food. Starfire on the other hand just ignored his childlike behavior. She sighed and kept eating wondering if it wouldn't have been better to skip the island and kept going. No cause she knew she would've crashed either way. Kai walking back decided to mess with the girl a little more. Something about her told him she could be quite fun. Kai *smirking*: So how did the prettiest girl on the island end up here? Starfire rolls her eyes as she swallowed the food in her mouth. Starfire: Well I was flying after dealing with idiots for the thrid time in two days. I would've just past this island up but knew I would've crashed here anyways. So landed and dealt with the wounds. And I'm guessing I'm the only girl on the island since I didn't see any other human life besides the guy in the shack. So to answer your question I should be taking a break from missions, but I'm never that lucky. What about you I doubt someone like you is traveling alone. Kai smiles and turns full Sylph spreading his four wings, then quickly returns to normal. Kai: I flew here and my crew are off shore, about the best part a day away, as long as they don't have any trouble with that rain storm I saw. So it's just lil old me at the moment, all alone on a new island. Care to keep me company? Kai tries to keep from laughing, whilst imagining how she will react. Though he wondered how he had ended up in such a childishly playful mood. Starfire on the other hand didn't react at all. She just finished her food before smirking as her purpleish black wings appeared on her back. Starfire: I don't think so. I'm not really in the mood to deal with others. I can barely stand dealing with my sword at times. As for your crew I hope they make it out of the storms way. It can be a b*tch flying or sailing in them. Starfire couldn't help wonder why it was so easy to chat with Kai. She figured it might have something to do with dealing with Baka all those times. She sighed and shook her head of that thought. He wasn't there anymore so it was pointless to think about him. He had his life he was living just like Star was living her's. Star sighed once again as she drank the rest of her cola. Starfire thinking: Great, just great, got to deal with another person with a childlike mood. Ugh well just as long nothing happens I guess I'll figure a way to get away. Starfire set the empty bottle down and rubbed her face. After pausing for a moment Kai turned back to look at her, looking deep into her eyes with a knowing little smile on his face. Kai: It would be such a shame to lose such good company like yourself. Are you sure there's no way I can change your mind? Starfire looked back into Kai's eyes not even blinking. Unlike Kai's smile she had a frown. Starfire: If you are trying to mess with my feelings I would advise you to stop now. I do not like it and I will not stand for it. So if you have and sense and that head of yours quit it. For a moment Kai considered just walking away and leaving the girl on her own, but a strange feeling made him stay in place. It was like his instincts were crying out to him telling him to remain. Long ago he had learned to trust such feelings implicitly. Kai: Who's trying to mess with you? I'm just looking to not lose the good company I've found. Starfire turned her head trying to hide a blush that was forming on her face. She couldn't understand why she felt the way she did. Starfire: M-maybe you need your head checked. M-most tend to get as far away from me as they can. I'm not very good company tend to scare almost everyone away. Starfire then cursed herself. She couldn't believe she had just told a stranger something like that. Her sword on the other hand was enjoying Starfire being embarrassed. Kai taken completely by surprise by Star's reaction, but managed to regain control of himself before it showed. Kai: Following the crowd has never really been a habit of mine. We could always try just talking? Unless a brave girl like you is afraid. He dug into his meal, suddenly realising that he was ravenously hungry after his flight to the island. Starfire rolled her eyes as she stood up.She then made her way back over to the shack. Pulling another few beils of coins out of her pocket. Starfire: Can i get another order and another cola? Man: Yea coming right up. You must be really hungry. Starfire handed the money over and after the man sat another bottle of cola down got to work. Starfire stood there waiting wondering why talking to Kai felt normal. She shook her head as the man handed her the order. Man: Enjoy. Starfire: Thanks. Starifre made her way back over to Kai with the special and cola and sat down. As she started to slowly eat she wonder how most would take such a sight. Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Caring16 Category:Stories Category:Collaboration Category:Kai-De-Avalon Category:Caring16